True Armageddon
by nickz24
Summary: A group from Fujimi High School, 6 students and a nurse, will not live the simple life again, each day hoping the undead won't kill them. Meanwhile, a secret organization in England plans to help out the rest of the world. And now after 30 years, their ace in the whole finally awakens and is given new assingment, which could either help Japan or hurt them. (might have lemon.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

New story incoming! This story is going to start more so after the bus scenes in Highschool of the Dead. I don't own Highschool of the Dead nor do I own Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate. I wish I did but I don't. I wanted to have this story under a highschool of the dead crossover without revealing that it was being crossed over with Hellsing but it wouldn't let me post it otherwise. So, please go along with the story as if you didn't know that Hellsing was the other anime being crossed over? (I know easier said than done but please try lol).

 **Chapter 1**

It has been a long 2 days for a group of 6 from Fujimi High School. The past 2 days went from an average school day to trying to survive a zombie pandemic. The day featured a psychotic perverted teacher who tried to brainwash his followers to do his bidding, to 2 of the 6 being split and luckily finding the others who left the bus that the crazy teacher was on, to near death with the hordes of the undead. The only good thing to come out of the day was that the school nurse who was in the group, Ms. Shizuka Marikawa, had a roommate that gave her the keys to her apartment while she was away. The house seemed like a miniature version of a mansion and the 4 girls immediately went into the bathroom to shower.

-In the bathroom-

"Ahhhhhhh this feels great!" Rei Miyamoto, the daughter of a police chief, sighed in pleasure as she sank more and more into the tub.

"Ooooooh yea. It feels like I'm melting away." Shizuka mewled.

Suddenly Rei noticed something about Shizuka and immediately gawked. "Ms Shizuka, you're GIGANTIC!"

Shizuka just smiled innocently as she held her humongous breasts. "Yea I get that a lot."

Rei sat and glared at them. "Almost impossibly gigantic..." she then lounges at her and grabs her tits as Shizuka mewls and tries to get Rei off of her. "No way could these be real!" Rei accused as she felt them.

Sitting on the stool near the tub were Saeko Busujima, Japan's best kendo student, and Saya Takagi, known to be one of the smartest students at Fujimi High School and daughter of Soichiro Takagi, leader of a right-wing nationalist group and holds a big position in national security.

"Good god… so we all just had to take a bath at the same time?" Saya sighed as she listened to what was happening in the tub.

"You know exactly why." Saeko said calmly.

"Yea…" Saya turned around and saw what was going on in the tub, immediately turning around and franticly scrubs her pink hair. "But with the situation we are in currently I don't think we -"

She didn't get the last of her sentence out as Saeko squirted her with the shower nozzle, the water temperature being set to very cold. "YAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Saeko just sat and laughed as she began to wash herself. "That voice was better than I thought it would be. I bet all the guys love that voice." She joked.

As her back was turned, Saya filled a little bowl full of cold water and poured it down Saeko's back. She tried to hold back a yelp but it escaped anyway.

-outside the bathroom-

"Sounds like the girls are enjoying themselves." Takashi Komuro, also a student at the same school as the girls and childhood friend of Rei, commented, looking down the stairs that lead to the bathroom.

"Wanna take a peak?" Kohta Hirano, the shy nerd of the school who was secretly a gun enthusiast, said sleezily.

"I don't want to die yet." He joked, he turned to the set of lockers. "This locker better have the guns we need."

"Well, the first locker we opened had the ammunition, so I want to assume she has the guns here. Plus Ms. Shizuka said that her roommate was in the military, and for her to have ammo the guns should be nearby."

After a few attempts at using a nearby crowbar, they pried open the locker and found all the guns they needed. From snipers to shotguns. Kohta smiled in joy with a hint of psycho that creeped Takashi out a bit. Kohta went on and on about what the guns were and what they did to the point Takashi was glad to have Kohta, the nerd and now known NRA member, on his side. They found the clips to the guns and began filling them up when Kohta turned to Takashi and said, "You know if I ever get bit, don't hesitate to blow my head off ok?"

Takashi just smiled. "Yea and do the same for me ok?"

Kohta nodded. "It's a deal!"

They suddenly heard some yelps of the girls playing in the bathroom. Kohta sighed. "You think we should tell them to keep quiet?"

Takashi shook his head looking out the window, hearing someone speak through a microphone from the bridge. "It's ok. They are attracted to noise, but it isn't us they hear. They hear the noise coming from the police block on the bridge."

They turned on the TV and watched the broadcast from the bridge. There was a woman reporting about the pandemic, but what caught their eyes was the protesters behind her saying the cops should go. The police looked confused and were scared, not knowing what to do. Suddenly a shot echoed as a cop shot a zombie mother and her zombie child for getting too close. This just led to the leader of the protesters yelling about how the cops are killing their own, leading to more shouts.

Then the police chief walked up to the leader and asked for him and his protesters to leave. After a few minutes of more yelling and protesting, the chief aimed his gun and shot the leader in the head, leading to screams and the picture being cut out. Both Kohta and Takashi stared in horror when suddenly something grabbed Takashi from behind.

Ms Shizuka, only wearing a towel that barely covered her chest and butt, wrapped her arms around Takashi, trying to feel him up but was nudged away. It was quite obvious that she was intoxicated. She looked at Kohta and crawled up to him, kissing his cheek. After a few seconds of his face turning red his nose began to spew blood as he fainted. Takashi just sighed as Ms. Shizuka sighed and layed her head on his chest. "Kotha you can help a bit. It would be appreciated."

Kohta's head was down as he had the binoculars in his hand and went outside. He looked up, wearing an idiots face with a streak of blood coming down from his nose. "I like turtles." He said dizzily. It was obvious that he was incompasitated.

Takashi picked her up and tried to give her a piggy back ride. She slipped a bit and Takashi lounged to grab her before she fell… accidentally grabbing her butt. "Ahhh Takashiiiiii you grabbed my butt. You dirty boy." She said drunkly, poking his cheek as he blushed.

As he walked down the hallway with a now passed out nurse, Rei scolded at Takashi. He looked away, worried about what was going to happened. "It's not what it looks like… though if it was any other situation…" he looked at Rei who suddenly smiled at him, her cheeks rosy red. "You look good in threes!" She said as she fell by his feet.

"Great, not you too…" Takashi sighed, realizing she was drunk as well.

He went down and put the nurse on the couch and covered her up. Later that night Takashi went down to the kitchen to get a snack. As he looked in the fridge, he heard Saeko speak. "Kumoro? Late night snack, along with lunch for tomorrow, will be ready soon."

Takashi smiled as he smelt the food cooking. "Thanks! I'm glad we have a girls kitchen," he turned to look at her. "Everything is so sta…" he stopped and stared at Saeko who was wearing an apron that was too small for her, revealing the shape of her nipples in the front and exposing her ass in a thong in the back. Takashi gawked and moved away quickly. "STOCKED! I MEAN STOCKED!"

Saeko looked at him. "Hu? You ok?"

Takashi stuttered to speak. "N… nothing..."

"Oh, you mean this?" She adjusted her apron a bit. "Terrible isn't it. They did not have a size bigger so I will have to do with this until the clothes finish washing. It is too revealing is it?"

Takashi stuttered even more. "Nnno I didn't notice a titty – I mean thing. We should get ready, they could atit- attack." He blushed and looked super embarrassed, while Saeko just laughed.

"You and Hirano are watching out for us. And it means a lot to us. I want to show you how greatful I am. I mean I REALLY want to show you." She said almost seductively, leading to Takashi to blush more.

Suddenly a voice called from the stairs. "TAKASHI! Get up here!" Rei said annoyed.

Saeko smiled, "You should go to her. Some girls like to pretend to be helpless."

A few more words were exchanged between them two and then Takashi left, passing Shizuka and Saya who were passed out on the couch. He met Rei at the stair who had tears in her eyes and rosy cheeks, showing signs of still being drunk.

She went on to talk about Hisashi Igo, his friend and her boyfriend, that is until he got bit and turned into a zombie and was killed by Takashi's hands. "He was always there for me. We went to karaoke and he was so into it. When I was alone he was there for me. He wasn't on his phone all the time." She said and looked up, reminiscing about him. "He always listened to me, even about me having to repeat the grade again. All you do is get upset about it."

"Yea." Was the only response Takashi could muster, looking a bit depressed and tired.

Rei looked annoyed at him. "Are you even listening?"

"I'm just tired." He went to hand her his juice box that he was sipping out of when she it away. "See this is what I mean! You're just boring."

"Yea, I guess that's why you dumped me, right?"

Rei just stared down the stairs. "There are always two -"

"Sides to every story?" Takashi finshed. "It would be nice if you heard it."

"At least Hasashi talked to me-"

Takshi stood up, now feeling enraged. "SHUT UP!" This was when looked shocked at him. "You bring him up every chance you get. Face it, I'm not him! And besides, he is dead, I know that first hand. Just face it, he is GONE! Do you want to stay alive?! I DO! So STOP -"

He was inturruped by Rei pulling his shirt, standing up and looking down. She had a tear in her eyes. Takashi sighed and looked down at her. "Look, im s -"

She stopped his talking by leaning closer to him. She brought her face closer and closer to his as the tension built. They stared into each other's eyes and breathed heavily, leaning against the stair railing and sliding down to sit on the step as she kissed him. Rei leaned over Takashi, her top strap on her left shoulder falling down. She stared into his eyes and breathed heavily, as he stared back. He looked away. "We shouldn't go any farther. Not like this."

Rei nodded and gave him space when suddenly Hirano called out to Takashi. Takashi sprinted up the stairs and ran out to the balcony. "What's wrong!?"

Kohta held out a riffle. "We got a problem." Takashi looked down as he saw the issue. The building they were staying at was surrounded by a huge horde of zombies, only being held back by the gate as screams could be heard by the bridge.

-At The Same Time in England-

The TV in the conference room was filled with images of the undead attacking different areas of Japan as screams blared through the sound system. The picture cut out, thus prompting the old woman to turn the TV off. She stood there firm and sighed. "The whole world is being stupid in the way they are handling it. It is a shame. If only they knew."

A soldier with a beige uniform and a patch with a crest on the left chest marched in. "Sir, we have managed to get a handle on the pandemic in England."

"Good, how is the extermination going?"

"Well about half of England was infected and turned, however we have managed to take out 99% of the infected and are a few days away from eradicating it from England. And with transportation in and out of England only being restricted to healthy military personnel and us only, we should be okay. To be honest, this is nothing like what we faced 30 years ago. These ghouls are slow and sluggish, making them easy targets."

"Yes, it's a shame that none of the other countries are asking for our help. We did offer our services." She lit a cigar and took a drag.

"About that sir, we just received word that Japan will accept whoever you send to help them. The message came in about 3 minutes ago."

The white haired lady smirked. "So he finally got off his high horse. I'm glad he finally accepts what is going on. Now who to send…"

As she began to get lost in her thoughts another soldier ran in the room panting. "SIR, HE HAS AWOKEN!"

She abruptly turned. "He has!?" The soldier merely nodded and fainted from what seemed to be fear. She smirked. "Then I know exactly who to send." She turned to the first soldier who entered. "Go help this soldier and prepare a jet to take off. HE will leave immediately."

They both walked out of the room and left. While the white haired lady stormed down the hallway, she was greeted by one of her favorite subordinates, a young woman with a red version of the other soldier's uniform and red eyes. "Master! He is awake! I told you!"

"Yes you did, and perfect timing too. I got a new assignment for him and you too."

"Are we both going to Japan?" She suddenly covered her mouth. "Sorry… I kind of overheard you."

"It's okay, and no only he is. You will travel to France and help them there. You will be close by in case we need you here. Plus I know you will like it and even with your strength, Japan will need more help than you can handle."

She nodded. "I understand. He is in your chambers. I will head to France now!" She sprinted the other way wearing a smile, leaving the white haired leader.

She walked into her room and closed the door. She took another drag from her cigar as she stood in by the window of her dark room, looking out at London. " _Finally after 30 years, not only do you awake but London will finally be at its former glory._ " She thought.

Suddenly the room got a bit colder as a tall figure in red appeared in the room. She didn't even move an inch. "It's about time you woke up. You're 30 years late. I'm an old woman on my death bed now."

The figure bowed and took off his hat, placing it on his left chest. "I'm sorry for the delay master, but I am here now. Please forgive me for my tardiness. And you look as beautiful as you did all those years ago. I am aware of the pandemic going on, now what are your orders." He said with a sadistic grin.

She turned to the TV and turned it on, revealing a decently built man talking about the security of Japan. "This man is Soichiro Takagi, head of Japan's security. Your mission is to go to him and follow his orders and help eradicate the undead horde and infected in Japan. Normally they would accept no help but with their current situation, they need it. You will listen to him, but my orders come over his. Remember that."

He chuckled darkly for a bit. "As you wish, my master. When do I leave?"

She turned off the TV and turned to him, looking at him through his orange glasses. "Immediately. The jet is waiting for you. Carry out your orders to the T and do our organization proud."

"As you wish, my master." As he walked out the white haired woman called out to him. "And don't you dare think of creating more hell or leaving me again. That's an order."

He didn't turn to her, but she felt his toothy grin. "No promises." He said as he left the room.

The white haired woman turned her back to the door as it closed, looking out to London again. " _I hope that I just sent Japan its salvation… and didn't just confirm Japan's damnnation._ " She thought.

End of Chapter 1. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

I already got some people favorited and followed this story (which was a total shock for me). Thanks to you guys that followed this already and I hope I don't let you all down! Anyways here is the next chapter. I don't own Hellsing or Highschool of the Dead.

 **Chapter 2**

As Takashi and Kohta stared down at the horde. "Man this is great. Just what we needed". Takashi loaded his sniper and took aim, but didn't get to fire the bullet before Kohta stopped him. "Hey you shoot and it makes a noise, more will come after us. We don't need that."

Takashi stood there for a second but then lowered his gun. "Yea I guess. Let's just keep watch then."

The night hours passed when they heard some noises down the road. They noticed that a father had his daughter and were trying to get in a person's house. The father even pleaded to take his daughter in to keep her safe. Takashi and Kohta were hoping that the people who lived at the house would not turn them away. Their heart rose but then sank deep down within the next few seconds. The door did open, only to follow with the home owner stabbing the father in the chest, killing him in front of his own daughter. The girl held her dog and began to cry. Takashi balled his fist. "What the fuck is wrong with people these days… how could they have done something like this?!"

Kohta look scared. "Takashi, her crying is attracting the horde!"

Takashi looked in horror as what Kohta said was true. The horde slowly moved closer to the girl. Takashi shook in rage when suddenly he saw Kohta take aim and fired at one of the zombies, blowing its head off just before it could touch the girl.

"So much for keeping quiet huh." Takashi smirked. "Give me cover fire, I will use that motor bike and get her." He pointed to the orange motor bike in the front yard. Kohta Hirano nodded as Takashi ran down. Rei saw him and stopped him for a second. "Hey what's going on?"

"There is a little girl that needs help. I'm going to help her." Takashi said hastily.

"Then let me come with you so I can help." Rei responded.

"No, I need you to keep watch here for me in case something happens."

Rei went to respond when Saeko butted in. "Let him go. He will be fine."

After a second pause Rei took out her pistol Takashi gave her. "Here, in case you need this."

He nodded and took it, running off. Takashi got his bat and the bike up the driveway a bit. He smirked and revved up the bike, making some noise to attract some of the horde. As he raced down, Saeko and Rei opened the gate as Takashi drove by, bouncing over the horde that was right at the gate and driving away to rescue the child.

Saeko and Rei watched him go as Saya came outside, still tired from her nap. "What the hell is going on here…" she said groggily.

Rei turned to her and smiled. "I realized we are still human."

Kohta let the bullets fly at the horde, stopping any zombie that tried to get Takashi or the girl. Takashi then got to the house and turned into the yard, driving in on one wheel in the air, one on the ground. However as he drove in, the bike ran over a dead zombie, thus bucking up and making Takashi fall off. The bike crashed into a wall and got totaled. He looked around as the horde began to pour in. He swung his bat furiously with his bat at those that tried to enter. After a bit, he finally got the gate closed, stopped more from entering. He found the girl corner, cuddling her dog, and walked up to her. "Hey there." Takashi smiled. The girl went to say something when a terrified look crawled up on her face as she saw something behind him. "THERE IS ONE BEHIND YOU!" She shouted scared, cuddling her dog.

Takashi franticly turned to the zombie that was inches away. He realized he couldn't swing at it in time, so reluctantly he took out his pistol and shot a bullet hole through its head. It fell with a thud, losing all life it had before. He smiled and turned to the girl. "Thanks, you just saved my life."

Back at the house, Saeko and Rei were watching what was happening as Saya and a now awake Shizuka began to load up the hummer in the garage. "Hey Rei, let Saeko handle this and give me a hand packing up. Afterwards we will use the hummer to rescue them and drive it to the other side of the river." Rei nodded and helped pack up, still praying that Takashi will be ok.

Takashi looked at the girl and tried to comfort her. She starred at her dad's lifeless body. "That man…. That's my daddy." She said sadly.

Takashi went and grabbed a dress shirt off the nearby hanger and draped it over his body, covering from his waist to his head. He then picked out a flower and got on his knees, holding out the flower to the girl. "He died trying to protect you. He was a brave man."

She stared at him as tears began to fill her eyes. She slowly got on her knees and placed the picked flower on her dad's body, then turning to Takashi and crying into his chest. All Takashi could do is stay there and hold her, feeling sorry for her. There was more rattling at the gate, noticing more of the zombies came. "Hey, we need to stay a little quiet so more don't come ok?" he said softly. She nodded, understanding. Takashi looked around and realized that the only way out was to climb the wall and walk carefully across. He told the girl, who he learned was named Alice Maresato, to climb on his back as the dog, now named Zeke, climbed in the front of his jacket so he could walk across the wall to get them to safety.

Takashi slowly walked across looking down at the zombie horde that loomed on each side. He turned to Alice to get his mind off the horde. "Hey, aren't you scared?"

Alice weakly replied. "Yea, I am. How about you?"

"No way!" he saidconfidently, then sheepishly turned to her and smiled softly. "Well maybe a little." This got her to laugh a bit, calming them both down.

After a few minutes Alice began to squirm. "I can't hold it… I need to pee."

Takashi looked nervous. "You can't hold it?!"

Alice shook her head franticly, leading to Takashi sighing. "Ok… just go pee right here,"

"Are you sure…." Alice said shyly.

"Yea I'm sure."

As she finished doing her business, a zombie grabbed at Takashi's shoe lace, making him lose his footing. The only thing that kept him from falling was being able to kick one in the face, offsetting the momentum that would have led to their demise. Just as he thought that he wouldn't make it, he heard the sound of an engine roaring. He looked up and smiled for joy as a hummer, with Saeko and Kohta on top, approached his location. Kohta shot down the zombies in their way as Saeko jumped off and swung her trusty kendo stick at the horde, bashing their heads in with each swing killing them instantly.

Alice spoke up to Takashi. "Are they your friends?"

Takashi nodded. "Yep, they are my good friends." He ran and jumped onto the hummer, getting in as Shizuka drove them away from said location.

-At the Takagi Manor-

To Yuriko, her husband, Soichiro Takagi, was a fearless man. He could take anything head on and succeed, without letting an ounce of fear to get into his head and sway him from his goal. That night would be the first that she would see fear of any kind in his eyes.

A package with a file and a tape came was delivered to them from the British organization who was supposed to send help. There was a note from the organization saying, "The guy we are sending to you will be there by tomorrow morning. This is his information and to back up the information is footage of when our headquarters was attacked over 30 years ago, showing what he did. He will listen to you but keep an eye on him. In addition, his name everything else about him is to remain confidential between you, your wife, and our organization. Break this, and you will be sorry."

"They are sending one guy? I expected an ARMY. NOT THIS SHIT." Soichiro yelled in rage.

"Let's just read the file and watch the footage. Maybe he will be helpful on his own." Yuriko said, trying to calm him. However she also felt betrayed by this information.

He nodded and opened up his file, reading it slowly. As they read more their eyes widened with the info that was on the paper. Soichiro snickered. "Do they think that this is funny? They spread lies about a guy like this? HA!"

"Hun, maybe they aren't lying. We should watch the tape." Yuriko chided.

"Im sure these are lies. No way could any of this poppycock be true".

"Hunny, just give it a try."

Soichiro grumbled and put the tape in. It showed the basement filled with what appeared to be a zombie horde marching in. Suddenly, a figure on a chair across the room appeared. He dawned a red coat, hat, and an evil grin that would make even the insane tremble in fear. Bullets flied, hitting each zombie in the head and taking out the 30+ zombies in seconds. As he walked back to his chair that was in this room, a guy with long blond hair and a white suit coat broke one of the walls down and walked up to him. They exchanged words for a bit, and then the next few scenes they saw left both Yuriko and Soichiro terrified. "No… no way… this has to be fixed… no way could someone like him exist…" Soichiro stuttered. Yuriko just stood there shocked, both from the footage and by her fearless husband's reaction of sheer terror.

The next morning both of them were sitting in their bedroom, trying to absorb what is going to happen in the next few hours. "Soichiro, will you be ok?" Yuriko looked to her husband.

After he took a deep breath he nodded. "Yes. After the initial fear, I realized something. I can now order him what to do and have some control on him. Not only will he not be able to hurt anyone we care about, he can help us take out this infection and maybe find our daughter."

Yuriko was about to comment when suddenly a soldier of his knocked on the door. Soichiro allowed him in. "Sir, there is a plane flying around, it has this insignia on it." He showed them a photo of the plane, it having the crest of the British organization who Soichiro partnered with. "Let it land. They are dropping off a new guest." The soldier nodded and left. Soichiro took a deep breath and got up along with his wife as they walked out to the open field where the plane landed. His men stood on both sides of him as the door of the plane opened.

From out of the darkness of the inside of the plane walked a pale man, about six foot five (1.955 meters), wearing a red fedora with a red trench coat and clothing that looked like it was worn in the early 1900s. He wore orange-lensed glasses that hid his eyes. He walked up to Sochiro, towering over him as he took off his glasses, looking into Soichiro's brown eyes with his own crimson red eyes. He smirked at Soichiro. "So you must be Soichiro Takagi." he spoke up almost tauntingly. "I see that what I was told was true. You do seem like a warrior who won't let anyone stand in their way. Im glad the rumors weren't false."

Soichiro just nodded and stood there, face unchanged. "And I know an awful lot about you. Come with me." He and his wife lead the new figure to their conference room, asked everyone to leave until it was Soichiro, Yuriko, and the new figure. "Look we know your true identity is to be kept a secret, and we plan on keeping it a secret. We will call you Alexander, which sounds a bit similar to your original name, so that your identity will be safe. You will follow my orders and not harm anyone here unless they turn into one of 'them'. Understand?"

"Alexander" just smirked, letting his evil grin show. "I understand. As you wish. And does that include if you turn." The air got cold as a toothy grin appeared on his face.

Just then, a soldier busted in the room. "DIDN'T I SAY NO ONE WAS ALLOWED IN?" Soichiro yelled.

"I'm sorry sir, but we received footage from one of the wire walls we have set up in the city. There is a hummer that is turned over on it. When we zoomed in on the people in it, we found this." The soldier said franticly, holding a picture of the scene. Yuriko looked at the picture and her mouth dropped as her eyes widened. "That's our daughter… and she has her friends with her! SHE IS OK!"

"Yes, but a horde is overwhelming them as we speak." The soldier added quickly.

"Yuriko, you take a squad of men and –"

Suddenly, "Alexander" spoke up. "I wouldn't risk her going. I will go and retrieve them."

Soichiro looked enraged. "It is MY order that she goes. Are you already disobeying me?"

The figure just smirked. "You trying to act tough with what you know about me is quite amusing. I would wipe that look off your face, but due to orders and witnesses, I will let this slide."

"I don't care what you do, but my wife –"

"Will stay here. Trust me it is a better idea. I understand that you want your wife to see your lost child. However… what if something goes wrong there and she gets bit, becoming infected? What if she gets infected and turns right in front of your daughter? The amount of trouble that can occur if she goes outweighs the positives of her going."

"Then what do you suggest?" Yuriko spoke up.

"Alexander" turned to her. "I will go. I will take one of your phones as proof I am with you, go on my own, and rescue your daughter and her friends. The less people that go out there, the less noise will be made, minimizing the amount of undead that will have to be killed and raising the chance of saving them."

As much as Soichiro wanted to argue with him, he knew he had a point. He balled his fists not wanted to just give in to this guy's demands so easily, looking weak. However, this was his daughter they were going to save, and time was running out. "Fine. As your first order and a test to see if you are all talk and no action, you are to save my daughter and her friends and bring them here safe and unharmed. If there is more than one injury on any of them I will send you back to England." He held out his phone. "Go."

"Alexander" just smirked, taking Soichiro's phone and walked out of the room. Yuriko looked to her husband and hugged him. "Look, if what the reports said about him was true, then we have nothing to worry about."

"I know, but I don't like being bullied like that. It pisses me off."

"I understand but he was looking out for our safety. I mean if we did become infected, I would not want our daughter to see us, get traumatized, and then get infected herself from being to hurt to move and getting infected herself."

"I guess…" he looked out the window and watched as "Alexander" walked down the road to save his daughter. "Saya… please be safe…"

End of Chapter 2. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

New chapter is out and ready to be read. Now things will finally get a bit interesting and hopefully you guys will want to read more. This chapter was a bit longer than I wanted it but I liked how it came out. Now into the story.

 **Chapter 3**

"There has to be another way to get to your house Saya." Rei said worriedly from on top of the hummer as Shizuka drove the hummer franticly around, trying to avoid undead zombies.

"We need to go that way!" Saya pointed to the right, as Shizuka turned suddenly onto the road Saya pointed to. They drove fast, trying to get to the house as soon as possible. Takashi, also on top of the hummer, looked ahead and noticed a shimmer of something across the road they were driving on. "Shit there is barbed wire over there! TURN!" he yelled.

Shizuka spun the hummer out trying to drive back around, but the vertical cement wall and the now growing undead horde prevented her from moving. Rei flipped off the top from the momentum, hitting her back on the hood of the car and falling to the ground. She severely hurt her back, not being able to move. "Guys we are stuck!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"Then we fight." Saeko replied, jumping out of the hummer and charging towards the horde. Takashi got out and stood by Rei, protecting her with his life as Kohta and Saya got their guns ready and fired from on top of the hummer.

"There is too many of them!" Kohta yelled as he let the bullets fly.

Takashi stood over Rei, not moving an inch as he shot at the zombies that tried to get close. Saya was on top with Kohta, firing her assault rifle while Shizuka and Alice handing them ammunition.

They fought fearlessly through hours on end of nonstop shooting, praying that the horde's numbers would diminish. However, the number only seemed to rise. Hope began to fade as fatigue began to set in. "We are almost out of ammo!" Alice said fearfully.

Kohta looked scared himself as Zeke ran out to bite one of the zombie's legs. Saya went to run at one and swing the end of her riffle when Takashi caught the gun. He had an expressionless face. "I'll take over from here on out." He took the gun and began to walk up to the approaching horde.

"What are you doing?!" Saya said confused and scared.

Takashi turned to her and smiled softly. "Zeke can't do it alone." He turned to the horde and with a look of determination he charged in, swinging the end of the gun and the undead army. Saeko saw him and followed his lead. They both hacked their way to the end of the horde and walked up a flight of stairs, trying to lure them away. They both banged on the metal stairway, but this did not get the horde to turn."

"Alice climb up over the fence and run. Get away from here so you can be safe." Kohta commanded Alice, trying to save her life. He knew they were not going to make it but he wanted her to at least be safe.

Alice looked back at Kohta angrily. "NO. I won't leave you guys here! I lost my daddy and now you guys are the only family I got left. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Just as the horde was about to reach them, a sudden bullet flew by the group, hitting a zombie straight between the eyes, killing it instantly. Takashi turned to see who shot the bullet, noticing one man in a big red coat and a red fedora on his head. He held one of the biggest pistols he ever saw, holding it steady as if the mass recoil that the gun had did not even exist. He fired more and more bullets, taking out the unrelenting horde all on his own. "Who is that guy?" Takashi said shocked, watching him take out the horde they all had trouble dealing with like it was nothing.

"I don't know, but we need to leave here." Saeko said, pointing out the horde coming up the stairs.

"Hey guys! Go with him! We will meet you at Takagi manor!" Takashi yelled as he and Saeko ran the other direction, away from the group. They ran down a few streets, looking for a vehicle to make their travel a bit easier. But every way they went was filled with hordes upon hordes of zombies. "They are over here too?"

"How about we go back the way we came. There wasn't a lot of them there and there was a bike shop." Saeko commented calmly. Takashi nodded as they ran back to said shop. Takashi looked around at the different motorcycles. "I will pick the ride, you get supplies you think we need."

Saeko merely smirked, looking at the poster behind Takashi. "You know, both of us riding a bike in this situation is a bit dangerous. You only want to do it so we can be close to each other. Right?"

Takashi looked at the poster, noticing it was a guy and a girl kissing on the motorcycle. They both blushed and laughed a bit. "Yea, I guess a bike isn't the best idea."

He went into another room, finding an amphibious car. "Hey how about this?" He asked Saeko.

She nodded. "Yea seems good. And I got the supplies." She threw them into the car as she and Takashi both got in. Takashi started up the car, opening the garage door, and flying out of the shop. They were immediately met with a giant horde, making Takashi swerve all around them. He drove down by the river, still being followed by the horde. "Hold on Saeko!" Takashi yelled as he drove right into the water, creating a wave that came up into the car as they floated away from the horde now stuck on shore. "Shit!" Takashi turned around to Saeko. "Saeko I'm sorry I –"

Takashi blused beat red and gawked at Saeko, whose now wet shirt made her purple flowered bra visible through the thin white fabric. "You don't need to stare!" Saeko yelled at Takashi, covering herself as Takashi franticly turned around. He watched as some of the horde began to turn and walk away. Takashi let a sigh out, relaxing a bit when suddenly Saeko got to his ear. "Tired already?" She asked, startling him.

"No way! I'm good to go. I-"

"Maybe you should use your bedroom voice and be quiet so you don't attract more."

He blushed as she said this and nodded as they floated up to a little island and parked on it. Takashi noticed Saeko shivering a bit and pulled out an extra shirt for her, being a nice guy. "Here, change out of that and wear this. You will be warmer." He walked away from the vehicle and kept watch on the shore, letting Saeko take her top and bra off to change into the tank top he gave her. After a minute, she called out to Takashi. "Ok I'm done."

Takashi turned to her, noticing that she looked REALLY good in the black tank top. Saeko noticed this and smirked. "What, don't you like it?" She asked teasingly.

He blushed and shook his head nervously, not wanting to be seen as a perv. "No not at all! Not one bit!"

Saeko laughed at him. "C'mon, you know I'm just fucking with you right?"

"Wha wha…. I-I mean yea I know. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize Takashi."

He looked away for a bit, then spoke up again. "Hey Saeko… not to be random or anything, but have you ever had a boyfriend, or even maybe a crush…"

"Excuse me…" Saeko asked neutrally.

"I'm just trying to make conversation." Takashi responded nervously.

Saeko looked to the sky. "I had a crush… almost considered it love."

Just when Takashi thought she might say more, Saeko pointed out that the horde had left. This prompted both of them to get in the car and drive back to shore. It got late out quick as they tried to find their way to the Takagi manor. They came across a fountain, where Takashi had the idea of using the fountain and the car as a decoy, having the car drive in circles, alerting the horde to come to it as they snuck away. A few zombies stood in their way, but Saeko merely took them out with a swing of her practice kendo stick. Takashi just stood there, admiring at how awesome Saeko was with the stick when she suddenly froze in front of some kids that had turned. She couldn't move, paralyzed with what might have been fear. Takashi sprinted to her, shooting one in the head and dragging her away away before she got bit.

They snuck around to a dojo at the top of a hill. They looked down the stairs and noticed about 300 plus zombies at the bottom. Trying not to make noise, they both entered the dojo. Saeko, still traumatized, just sat down, not saying a word. "This is right by the manor, we should stay here for the night since it is too dangerous to walk around now."

Saeko still didn't move from her seat. Takashi lit some candles, even coming across an actual sword. "Hey Saeko, check this out." He brought the sword to her; however she still didn't move, still traumatized. Takashi sighed and set her uniform down next to her. "Your uniform is now dry. I'll go away for a bit while you change."

Saeko nodded as he left, changing back into her uniform. She called out to Takashi when she was done, who came back and sat next to her. "Hey, I found something for you." He smiled and took out a package. "It is a portable potty." Saeko looked at the package confused as he handed it to her. "I figured you would have more use for this than I do."

She laughed a bit at the jesture. Takshi smiled, knowing he is somehow making her feel better. "What you don't like it. I thought it was very thoughtful."

"No it is." Saeko giggled. "Thanks."

Time passed as they sat on the rug in the middle of the room together. Finally Saeko spoke up. "So you're not going to ask about what happened?"

"For you to act the way you did, it must have been something serious. I'm not going to pry, that would have been rude of me."

After a minute of silence, Saeko turned to Takashi. "Can I talk about it anyway?"

Takashi turned to her and nodded. She sighed. "I started to think about the fear and how scared I am."

Takashi listened. "Did that have to do with the kids?"

"To be honest, not at all. Remember when you asked if I had a crush…"

Takashi looked a bit nervous. "Oh. Yea. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Most of us grow up have at least one crush right? Well, I always thought… how someone could have a crush on me… when I almost killed someone."

Takashi's eyes grew a bit wide as Saeko continued her story. "When I was 14, after kendo practice, a guy began to grope me on the street. He pinned me to a wall and tried to have his way with me. I fought back with my practice kendo stick."

"Well then it was out of self-defense right?" Takashi asked.

"It might have been at first…. But then something came over me then. I let him think he had me stuck, that he was in control and I was terrified. Then, I fought back. I hit him until there was nothing but blood and bones. It was heaven for me. To know that I had control of his life, the choice to end it or not. It was an amazing feeling for me." Saeko now wore an almost crazy grin on her face. "This is me. This is who I am. The hunger for power and control over another's life: I loved it! Does anyone like that deserve love?!"

Takashi interrupted her. "I have been feeling the same way. Ever since this started."

Saeko shook her head. "You have been feeling that way after this started. I have felt this way before this even began. Looking at those kids, I realized nothing has changed and I am still a monster…"

Takashi grabbed her hand, looking at her. She looked up at Takashi, staring into his brown eyes, confused at what he was doing. He moved closer to her as she moved closer to him. The last thing she saw in the light as the candle died was his lips touching hers, embracing her in a passionate kiss. ( **Author's note: bet you thought this is going to lead to a sex scene... NOT! No lemon in this chapter! Now all you will think is: did they go further or didn't they? I'll let you decide for now cuz im evil. :) )**

-The Next Morning-

Takashi and Saeko quietly appeared from out of the dojo, looking around as they walked out more. Takashi turned to Saeko. "We will get to the street from the back. We should get to the manor by –"

He stopped when he turned to notice a few zombies walking up the stairs to them. "But we didn't make noise. How did they find us?" He readied himself, though noticed Saeko holding her new sword, still scared. "I… I can't do it. I just can't…"

Suddenly Takashi got behind her and wrapped an arm around her, grabbing her breast and pulling her up a bit, his eyes covered by his bangs. "Stop Takashi, what are you doing?" She said weakly.

"Don't you dare quit on me for a second, got it? We have come way too far, there is no way we are giving up. To die like this, have the dead fucker eat us alive here? It is NOT going to happen. You are coming with me, like it or not, because I NEED YOU!" He began to squeeze her boob tighter, making her moan in stress. "Maybe that bastard deserved to die. I don't give a shit what you did before, I just care about WHAT YOU DO NOW!"

The words finally sank in Saeko's head as she began to calm down. She stood there quiet for a minute and spoke up. "I'm good now. You can let go."

Out of respect for her, he backed off. She walked ahead a bit, staring at the 20 plus zombies now coming towards her. She then grabbed her sword, unsheathing it and began to hack away at the enemy. Not stopping for a second as the bliss of killing came back to her. She felt a wicked smile come on her face as they fell one by one. " _This is me…_ " she thought. As the last fell, she panted and stared at what she done. "Saeko." Takashi called, running over to her.

She snapped out of it and looked at Takashi, hugging him tightly. "Thanks…" she smiled. The happy scene however wouldn't last long. A sudden slow clap along with a laugh was heard to the left. They looked over to the shadow from where they heard the clapping as a tall figure with red clothes, his sleeves stained with blood, walked out to them, wearing a toothy grin. "My my. I must say that was brilliant. What a show! I wouldn't expect less though from Japan's best kendo student."

Takashi glared at the man. "What do you want asshole."

The guy merely chuckled. "Hmhm a tough guy. How interesting. I came for both of you, Takashi Komuro and Saeko Busujima. You are wanted at the Takagi manor. Your friends are there."

Suddenly Saeko ran up to him and held the blade to his neck. "I knew I recognized you. You saved our friends the other day. But how do we know you're telling the truth? What if you killed them and plan on killing us? Hence why your sleeves are bloody." Takashi finally noticed this too and drew his gun, pointing it at the guy's head.

Now any normal man would be scared shitless if he had a sword to his neck and a gun to his head. However, they didn't know who this guy was. The figure laughed in such a maniacal way that both teens got chills up their spine. He moved his coat, revealing the gun Takashi noticed earlier, realizing what he might be doing. He cocked the gun and aimed at his head. "Don't draw that gun or I will kill you bastard!"

The man's grin grew wide. "Oh? Says the teen trying to act tough in front of the girl but is shaking where he stands? How rich. Yes I am the guy that saved them, and if you don't believe me that they are alive…" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a phone. "Then let me prove it. He pressed some number keys and dialed. After a few seconds of ringing someone answered. "Hello?"

The guy smirked. "Hello. It's me. Hold on a minute." He turned the phone to speaker and tossed it to Takashi. He caught it and cautiously answered. "Hello?"

"Takashi! You're ok!" Rei's voice yelled through the phone. This lead to Saya, Kohta, Shizuka, and Aice yelling into the phone to say hi to them. Takashi lowered his gun as Saeko lowered her sword. "Saya, you're alive?" Saeko spoke, walking over to Takashi.

"Yep. All of us are back at Saya's house. I guess that Alexander dude did find you guys. That is great!" Kohta spoke up as Alexander walked towards the steps a bit, giving them their space.

"So I guess we can trust him." Takashi sighed in relief. "We will be there soon! Can't wait to see you guys"

Saya spoke up cautiously… "I would trust him… but there is something up with him. He gives me the creeps. And something tells me Alexander is not his real name. I would keep an eye on him."

Saeko nodded. "Yea, same. We will be careful." They hung up and tossed him the phone. Saeko turned to Alexander. "Ok, we believe you. Sorry about before."

Alexander merely shrugged. "It's whatever. It was actually amusing two kids held me at gunpoint. Now let's go. We will walk from here,"

Takashi look dumbfounded. "Walk? I know we are close by but we need to find a vehicle. There are a ton of zombies at the end of these steps. If we don't have a vehicle how will we get passed them?"

Alexander merely just kept walking and proceeded down the stairs as if he did not hear him. Takashi ran to him, holding his gun. "Hey idiot, are you mad, you will g–" As he got to the beginning of the top of the stairs, he stopped abruptly at the sight before him, dropping his gun and staring at the scene before him.

Saeko saw this and got worried, running up to him. "Takashi, what's wr–" She got to right next to him and saw the same scene, dropping her sword in sheer shock. "Oh… my… god…"

As they looked down the stairs, they saw even more zombies down there, about 500 plus now, waiting at the bottom. However, that isn't what stopped them. What stopped them is the fact that they were all dead. Heads littered the ground as blood stained the pavement around the pile of dead zombies. It was noticeable that they died recently, since there were no flies around the dead carcasses. Saeko and Takashi both realized the blood on Alexander's sleeves was fresh, meaning one thing. They looked down at Alexander, who turned to them. "C'mon brats. Don't let my decorations scare you. I killed all of them so they won't be a nuisance to us." He said. The scary thing to them was he said this with a toothy psychotic grin as if he was amused by what he did. Maybe even being used to it.

" _And I thought I was psycho…_ " Saeko thought in fear. " _Then what would this guy be?!_ "

End of Chapter 3. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!

New chapter is out! Sorry it took a bit for it to get out. Before we get into the story I have something to say: I begin college in a few days so my updates might take a while. I am apologizing in advance and hope that you guys understand. Now into the story.

 **Chapter 4**

The walk back was quiet for Takashi and Saeko, considering they did not know who (or WHAT) was walking in front of them. They both eyed him in fear and suspicion, wanting to know a bit more about this guy. "So, Alexander." Takashi called out to the guy.

He didn't respond at first but then quickly replied with a "Yea? What do you want?"

"What did you do before you came here? Anything interesting?"

He thought for a second and then responded. "I was in the British Army, served under the Queen as a military man and an assassin. I came here when your friend's father asked for our help."

Saeko nodded. "So that would explain why you were able to kill all of "them" before, right?"

"Yea sure." was all the guy said as he continued to walk forward.

After an hour of walking they finally reached the Takagi manor. Saya, Alice, Kohta, and Rei all waited for them at the front steps. As soon as they came to view, the 4 who were waiting sprinted to hug their friends who they thought were dead. Rei hugged Takashi tight, almost crying into his chest. "Don't you dare leave me again, you hear me?" She said muffled into his chest.

Takashi smiled a bit and nodded. "I promise."

Alexander walked by and back towards the house, not caring to just stand there and watch a childish reunion. Alice called out to him saying thanks but he did not turn around, walking back in the building.

Takashi eyed the door that he went in. "So, anyone else suspicious about that guy or what?"

Rei looked out from Takashi's chest to the door. "Yea, I mean he is creepy but it is almost too creepy."

"Not only that I can tell that he is hiding something." Saya added. "Hey Takashi, Saeko, did he tell you anything about him?"

"Well, when we called his name he didn't answer for a minute, leading me to believe that Alexander might not be his real name." Saeko commented. "In addition when we asked him about what he did before, he replied after some delay that he was in the British army, that being his explanation for killing the 500 plus of "them" that waited at where we slept last night."

"WAIT" Kohta interrupted in shock. "He killed over 500 zombies?! All on his own?!"

Takashi nodded. "Well when we saw him the blood on his sleeve was fresh, and the corpses were still bleeding as if they were just split open. Plus he even said, 'Don't let my decorations scare you. I killed all of them so they won't be a nuisance to us.' taking credit for killing them as if he enjoyed what he did."

Alice looked up at Takashi. "He seems scary but I like him. He saved us so he is ok in my books."

Rei sighed. "She does have a point. He did save us before."

"Well I say we keep an eye on him for now and if he is at all suspicious then we stay away from him." Shizuka beemed.

They all nodded in agreement. "Well, now that that is settled, who wants to go relax in the spa in the back?" Saya suggested happily, leading for them to sprint back to the manor to get some well needed rest.

-In Soichiro's Conference Room-

As he watched his hired associate walk back to the manor with the kids, he could not help but smile to see that his daughter and friends were ok. " _I have to admit, he does follow orders to the T. He might be a stubborn jackass but he is good at what he does._ " He thought.

"Well no shit I am good at my job." Alexander said as he entered the room, startling Soichiro. "And jackass? Come on there has to be a worse name you have for me."

Soichiro looked confused and in disbelief. "H-h-how did y-y-you know what I was thinking?"

"I can read the mind of a person I choose. You should know that after reading my report my master sent you. Speaking of which, I read the mind of those kids that I saved, including your daughter. They are all on to me that I am not this "Alexander" bitch you made me become."

Soichiro sighed. "I figured this would come eventually. They might figure out overtime who you are but for now keep it hushed. I would prefer my daughter to not have to fear 2 kinds of demons in this world."

Alexander nodded. "So for once we agreed on something huh."

Soichiro chuckled. "I guess so. Since you proved your worth, I 100% trust you now. And that is important for you next objective. I want you to keep an eye out on those kids. They seem nice and all but they might cause trouble. I want you to try to lower the amount of trouble they get in to a minimum. Also I want you to protect them from this nightmare at all costs. Even if you have to leave with them and not protect me as you were ordered, I want you to at least make sure they live through this."

The associate just smirked n laughed a bit. "Pretty valiant if I do say so myself. And if that is what you want then so be it. Though I guarantee no harm will ever come to them from now on." He grinned as he said that.

Soichiro just smirked. "You know, if it wasn't for what I have seen you do, I would call you arrogant."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Soichiro responded. A soldier of his marched in with papers. "Sir, there is a guest at the front of the manner. He said he wanted to speak with you about seeking shelter here."

Soichiro nodded. "Fine, I will talk to him. Alu… I mean Alexander, you may accompany us if you wish."

-Somewhere Else -

"Saya how is this so relaxing!" Rei mewled as they sat in the sap in the back of the manor.

"I could get into it for you, but I'm too into relaxing right now to explain." Saya responded. "This was my only form of relaxation that I got from my uptight strict parents. All they did was hold high as hell expectations that drove me fucking nuts. And yet they didn't even come looking for me when this all happened."

Takashi looked a bit annoyed at Saya. "Well at least you know your parents are ok. We don't even know if any of ours is alive. Hell Alice lost hers." He held Alice who was sitting next to him.

Saya looked a bit upset with herself. "You are right. I am sorry."

Saeko butted in. "This isn't the time to fight. We should relax."

Out of nowhere Kohta and Shizuka began to splash them from the pool right next to the jaquzzi. They all spent a good hour having fun in the pool when they all decided to get out. They all left for their respective rooms, but Rei and Takashi stood behind for a bit to talk.

"So I wasn't here when we got rooms… where am I?" He asked.

Rei playfully bumped into Takashi and grinned. "You are in my room. I asked for it."

Takashi looked a bit annoyed. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because I could." She grinned as she entered her room. Takashi followed her in sighing. She turned to him. "What don't like it? I missed you and was worried sick that I lost you too. I couldn't sleep last night because I thought I lost the only friend I had left…"

Takashi hugged her tightly. "Look it's fine. I'm here now and you have the others too. You will be ok."

Rei smiled and moved away. "I know that now. And I'm glad. I need you to rub this medicine shit that Shizuka gave to me on my back. It is to help from when I bounced off the hood of the hummer because you couldn't catch me." She joked.

"ME? Why not someone else? And you bounced away from me. The only way I would have been able to save you is if I fell with you."

"And you didn't do that why?" She smirked, knowing she got him.

"Uh… uh…. Uh…" Takashi stuttered as Rei laughed her ass off as she undressed. Takashi blushed and turned around. "Wow you even have some manners now? I'm shocked Takashi."

"WELL NEXT TIME TELL ME WHEN YOU BEGIN TO UNDRESS!" Takashi yelled from embarrassment.

Rei laid down on the bed, only putting a towel barely over her butt. "Takashi I'm ready."

He turned and saw the scene, turning bright red. "Why are you naked?!"

"Because I need you to put the medicine on my back!"

"Why not wear underwear?!"

"Because they are drying outside the window with my clothes you idiot! Now get over yourself and rub my back."

He sighed as he went over to the medicine that looked like aloe. He rubbed some on his hands and began to rub her back. Rei yelped in pain here and there but for the most part she was fine. " _Why does this happen now… why not during when it was peaceful and not a zombie apocalypse?_ " Takashi asked himself as he was slowly being turned on by what he was doing.

After a bit Rei told him he was good and Takashi backed off. He wiped his hands off and got her clothes from outside. They each faced a different direction as they changed. "You know, it was kind of nice today. No attacks or running. It was the first relaxing day we had while in this situation."

"Yea. It seems like nothing could ruin this day huh?" He chimed in.

Just as he said that, a figure that was at the front of the house caught Rei's eye from the window. She watched him approached, balling her fists and shaking in rage. Takashi saw her shaking and got confused. "Rei…"

She didn't respond as she grabbed her bayonetted assault rifle and marched out of the room with Takashi in tail.

-At the Front Door-

"So, Mr. Shido, you came here with a few students from the high school and seek refuge. Am I correct?" Soichiro asked in an annoyed manner while Alexander stood by the door and watched.

"Why yes of course." Koichi Shido answered. He was a teacher at Fujimi High School who was seen as a nice and caring man. However, he hid his perverted, demented ways deep down inside so that he can use his visage to get what he wants. "I want to make sure that these students are ok before I -"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Rei yelled as she walked by Soichiro and the associate. She aimed her gun at Shido and glared angrily at him.

"Oh if it isn't Rei Miyamoto. I am so –"

"Shut it asshole. Why the fuck are you here?"

"Listen I know you hate me for making you repeat, but you should not be mad at me. I am here to seek refuge for me and my students I saved."

As more words were exchanged, "Alexander" decided to peer into Mr. Shido's head to see what he was up to. He read his thoughts, from the perverted fantasies he was having, to even killing a few of the students he "saved", to hating his Politian father for making him do his dirty work. Then he came across some interesting info: he found that Rei's father was a police investigator that was looking into a case about the Shido family. As a way to get him off the Shido case, he had Rei held back. Alexander grinned, seeing that this man had a mind almost as deranged as some others he met. " _I think it's time to crush you at your own manipulation, you egotistical bastard_ " he thought.

"Excuse me. Mr Shido." He interrupted from his spot by the door. It was at this moment that Takashi, Saeko, Alice, and Kohta all showed up to the scene.

Koichi turned to the man in red and glared confused at him. "I'm sorry who are –"

"That doesn't matter now. You say you are in charge of the grades at this high school Rei went to and were the one to hold her back. Correct?"

"Yea I am. I don't see why a rude stranger should –"

"Rei, can you list off your grade of that year for me?"

Rei looked confused at him. "Yea… I got 2 Cs, 2 Ds, and a B." ( **Author's Note: IDK if that is true but for the sake of the story it is.** )

"With those grade, she should be just barely passing. She should not have been held back. Correct?"

Shido began to sweat a bit. "Well in some cases yes but –"

"So she should have moved on. But why was she held back huh?" Alexander grinned bigger. "Maybe it was because your family, which from what I hear was very high up politically, broke the law in some way. Maybe her father was a cop and was investigating you Am I wrong?"

Shido looked nervous, realizing he was figured out and noticed the glares he was getting. "What are you talking about? I did not hold back Rei just to get her dad off our backs."

"Mr Shido, I did not ask if you held her back because of her father, but thank you for sharing that with us." Alexander smirked. Koichi Shido was had.

Rei in a fit of rage aimed the rifle at Mr. Shido's head, tears rolling down her eyes in a fit of rage. "SO IT WAS YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU MY DAD FELT ASHAMED OF HIMSELF AND COULDN'T LOOK AT HIMSELF THE SAME AGAIN. BECAUSE OF YOU I WAS HELD BACK AND FELT I FAILED MY FAMILY!" Rei trembled as she turned off the safety.

Shido snapped and glared back at Rei. "What you want to kill me? Go ahead. DO IT. Are you willing to have that on your conscience? Are you REALLY ready to take another person's life?! If so then pull the trigger! Blow my head off! I DARE YOU!"

Takashi went to move to her but Soichiro stopped him. "This is her decision to make. Takashi, I know you are good friends with Rei and my daughter, but you know that this is up to her. Let her decide."

He stood there and watched as Rei held the gun to Shido's head. After a while, she looked down and lowered the gun, turning away. "He isn't worth it to kill." She walked away.

The only thoughts running though his head were hate. Hate that this girl embarrassed her in front of, to him, low life trash. He needed to get revenge, just like he did with her father, she needed to pay for her insolence. And one thing came to his mind: her life. "You bitch! You deserved to get held back! You and your father are trash and now it's time I TAKE YOU OUT!"

He drew his gun and pointed it at Rei as she turned to see what was happening. Just before the trigger was pulled, Alexander grabbed Shido by the neck and pinned him to the pillar he stood next to, making his aim slightly off. The bullet zoomed by Rei, just catching a bit of her hair. Everyone was shocked at how fast he moved, stopping him at inhuman speeds. As Alexander took the gun away from him, Shido starred down into his red eyes. "You… son of a bitch… how did you know…" he chocked.

He smirked. "It was easy. I could read you like a book you pathetic worm. And I knew you were going to try to kill her, so I acted."

Shido coughed a bit trying to get some air. Alexander looked into his eyes and realized something about Mr. Shido. "So Koichi Shido… are you part German?"

He looked confused at him. "Yea… part German. I was adopted. Why the fuck do you care?"

The toothy grin grew wide. "Tell me, do you happen to know a guy that went by thee name of… The Major?"

Shido looked at him confused. "Yea… crazy asshole he was. He was my uncle that I lived with when I was very little, before I was adopted. All he ever did was talk about Nazi Germany back in the day. It was sick. He even died thirty years ago because of his pointless work. And he would ALWAYS talk about how he wanted to kill… this…" and that was when Shido fully began to panic. He remembered the talks he had with that crazy asshole. He wanted to kill the one vampire. The one who wore the fedora and trench coat in the color of blood, eyes as red as crimson, the toothy grin of a demon and strength that was beyond comprehension. Shido always thought he was crazy and that such a guy didn't exist. Now he realized that the demon his crazy uncle mentioned was right before him. "NO… NO WAY… YOU'RE HIM! Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE…. A… AL…. ALU –"

Before he could finish, "Alexander" shot him in the heart, ending whatever he was going to say. He turned to the group as he let the almost dead body fall. " _Almost spilt my identity there. And I wanted to torture you more._ " He thought.

After a minute they all went inside to calm down as the soldiers took the almost lifeless body of Shido and threw him over the wall that separated the zombies from them. Shido watched as the horde got closer to him, his face riddled with fear. However, it was not fear from the horde. Images of the demon that shot him filled his head. As the horde got closer, Shido uttered his last words. "The demon that bathes in an ocean of blood… the one that brings death and hell where he steps… Japan is doomed… because of that THING. I can't believe I'm saying this… but you were right… He does exist…. Alucard…."

End of Chapter 4. And now it is revealed that Alexander IS Alucard. DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Anyways hope you liked the chapter. Please Review!


End file.
